


A Normal Day At Work

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, as promised for a friend, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Jon Risinger was ready to get the next big story on the Fake AH Crew.What happens when they find him first?





	A Normal Day At Work

Jon Risinger worked at the newspaper company in Los Santos. There would be the local boring stories going on, with the newest in technology and the occasional celebrity scandal. But, the Fake AH Crew seemed to be what everyone wanted to know about. This crew was dangerous, but Jon wasn't afraid to get the scoop on them. He had his sights on the person he wanted to know more about, anyway, so this assignment was perfect for him.

After leaving the office with his camera and notepad, he saw the strangest thing going down the street. It was an orange and purple car speeding down the road, ignoring all traffic laws and signs and blasting some rap song from their radio. 

"The fuck..?" Jon muttered to himself. He knew exactly who it was that would have that horrid, blinding color combination.

Rimmy Tim.

And he was in the Fake AH Crew. Bingo! Jon got in his own, boring car and started to follow the crew member, but was stealthy enough that he wouldn't be caught.

The driving eyesore stopped around the corner from a local bank and stepped out of the car. But, what Jon was surprised to see the terror of the crew, the Vagabond, step out the passenger side. Mask on and weapon drawn, he looked like he was ready to go. Rimmy Tim looked to have a gun, with the same color combo and gave the Vagabond a thumbs up.

Jon got out of the car and slowly walked behind them, camera drawn for a picture of these two criminals together. But, Jon made one big mistake before he pressed the button on his camera.

The flash was still on. 

*CLICK!*

The Fake AH Crew partners turned around and saw Jon, wide-eyed and scared.

"OH SHIT!" Jon gasped and he tried to run back to his car. But, some bullets whizzing past his head stopped him real quick. 

"Freeze, camera boy." a voice growled. It was from the Vagabond. 

"'Freeze, camera boy?' Really, Ryan? Was that the best you could come up with?" Rimmy Tim chuckled. 

"I mean, you try to come up with something better on such short notice!" the Vagabond, now sounding less threatening, complained. He shook off the playfulness and went back to what he's known for- scaring the crap out of people. "Drop the camera and step away. You're not posting that on the internet, pal." 

Jon dropped the camera out of fear and kept his hands in the air. "P-please...I don't want any trouble." 

"Why were you following us? What rival crew do you work for?" the Vagabond asked, gun still pointed at Jon.

"I-I don't work for a crew! I work for the newspapers! I'm a photographer and researcher! I was asked to do a cover story on the Fake AH crew, but I was gonna do it anyway."

"So, what do we do, Ryan?" Rimmy Tim asked.

The Vagabond just rolled his eyes under the mask and sighed. "Can you deal with him? I'm getting antsy. I'm gonna go ahead and rob this bank by myself. Whether you kill him or not, I could care less." He walked closer to Jon, almost getting in his face. "You're lucky you don't deal with me today. I guess that's fine. I'd hate to ruin such a lovely face." He gave Jon's cheek several light pats and walked away with a smirk on his face.

Jon was just shocked as he ran one of his raised hands through his hair. "Is he always like that?"

The cowboy wearing criminal rolled his eyes. "Well, Ryan is definitely creepy. But, he doesn't really flirt. But, I do have to admit that he's right. You have a cute face. Your hair is also amazing. I like your style. Needs more orange and purple, though." 

Jon chuckled. "No, thank you. That's your thing. I'd hate to take it from you. I'm Jon Risinger, by the way. I doubt you'll kill me, so I'll just lower my arms now." 

He suddenly got an orange and purple gun pointed at him. "Nice try, pal. I don't know your intentions. And thanks for telling me your name. I'll ask Gavin to do some research on ya." Rimmy Tim smirked.

"Oh, god damn it. What do you need to know? I told you where I work. What, you think I'm lying?" Jon exclaimed, the fear back in him.

"Nah, just curious about you. I'm sure you're curious about me, right?" Rimmy Tim smirked. "Let me help you with that, pal. My name is Jeremy. And I feel confident saying that because I know you won't tell anyone, right?" 

In the distance, they could hear gunshots and screaming. The Vagabond was probably doing his thing and making a bit show out of it, as usual.

Jeremy lowered his gun and walked around Jon,as if he were stalking his prey. "I have to say, Ryan knows cute guys when he sees them. And you know what? I'm not gonna let him have you."

Jon slowly lowered his arms. This time, he didn't get a gun pointed at his face again. "Wait. What? You just met me. How do you have a crush on me?" 

Jeremy just giggled. "Because, silly. I know you have a crush on me! You think this is the first time we're seeing each other? You suck at stealth! I spotted you and your shitty car following Gav and I on a mission last week! And surprise, surprise! There was a story printed in the papers about us. We almost made front page. That would've been so good for publicity. Why couldn't you give us the front page, Johnny?" he whined and fainted in his arms dramatically. "You're so meeeean!" He started to slap Jon's stomach like a little kid.

Jon was surprised at all this. The Fake AH Crew weren't bad guys all the time. They have a softer side, a sensitive side that they only show towards each other, and apparently to people they have a crush on. And he was caught before this encounter. Whoops.

"Wanna tell me what you like about me?" Jeremy smiled up at him.

Jon chuckled. He started to feel a bit more comfortable around Jeremy now. "Well, if I told you what I liked about you, we'd be here all day."

"Oh my God, you're so sweet. I'm glad Ryan left to end his 3-day murder break. I get to have you to myself." Jeremy smirked and gave him a hug. "You give good hugs, too! This is the best day ever! Can I bring you back to Geoff?"

Jon's eyes widened and backed away suddenly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. How about if we go on a date first? I'm not ready to 'meet the parents' just yet."

Jeremy just laughed. "You're scared of the crew! Aw, that's adorable! I'm sure they won't kill you right away. I'll make sure of it. But, if you wanna take me out on a date, then I'm all for it."

Suddenly, they started to hear the sounds of sirens and choppers getting louder and louder. 

"Crap. Someone alerted the police when Ryan went in." Jeremy swore.

"I just realized. Ryan is the Vagabond? That's his real name? Oh, my God. That's so funny." Jon laughed.

"Wanna know something funnier? His first name is actually-"

"Jeremy! We gotta get the fuck outta here! The Los Santos police are pissed at me!" Ryan aka the Vagabond ran past them with black bags filled with money.

"All right, I'm coming Ryan! Get in the car!" Jeremy took out his RPG and started shooting down the choppers. Jon ducked with each explosion.

"I gotta go, pal. But I'll see you soon. Uh, here." He took Jon's notepad and scribbled his phone number. "Call me in a bit. We'll set up that date. Until next time, Risinger." He quickly gave Jon a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

Another normal day at work for Jon Risinger.


End file.
